


[Podfic] Extracurricular

by RsCreighton



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mr. Pendragon tells them their next P.E. unit is going to be archery, Merlin's left with the the uncomfortable feeling that maybe someone with all the dexterity of a cat in roller skates shouldn't be handling high-velocity pointy objects in proximity of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Extracurricular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Extracurricular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441840) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



> And on to her Merlin fics :)
> 
> P.S. I'm for sale!! ;) [HERE](http://fandomaid.livejournal.com/60677.html?thread=1620229#t1620229) In attempt to help raise money to aid the people devastated by the typhoon in the Philippines. I'm willing to record pretty much anything provided I can get permission from the authors in question. And even if you don't wanna buy podfics by me there are many other things people are donating in exchange for donations!

Extracurricular

By: Samyazaz

05:15

[Download @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u8my9lz8qhyt4hd/Extracurricular.mp3)

[Listen @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/u8my9lz8qhyt4hd/Extracurricular.mp3)


End file.
